official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Rabbit's Taxi
Miss Rabbit's Taxi is the third episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 215th episode overall. Synopsis Miss Rabbit spends the day picking people up and dropping people off in her job as taxi driver. Plot The episode opens on the supermarket, where Peppa, George and Mummy Pig are shopping. Miss Rabbit tells them that it's a lot of shopping, while Peppa replies that it is for Grandpa Pig, due to Granny Pig going away on holiday. As the three exit the store, Daddy Pig replies Miss Rabbit's thing, and Mummy Pig says that it is all on Granny Pig's list, and she tells him if he brang the car here, but Daddy Pig replies no, and says that Mummy wouldn't be buying so much. Mummy Pig then calls for a taxi, with Miss Rabbit answering. She then tells her costumers that she will be back in a moment. Miss Rabbit gets in her taxi and tells the Pigs where they'd be going. Mummy replies to go to Granny and Grandpa's house, and they head in the car to drive there. On the ride, Miss Rabbit talks about shopping, with Peppa replying about why her talking too much, then Miss Rabbit replies it's what taxi drivers do, with then her saying that she had Mr. Potato in the back of the car the other day. At Granny and Grandpa's house, Granny Pig is explaining about a tin of food and to open it to Grandpa. Grandpa Pig then replies that he already knew, with Granny replying about boiling an egg in water, and Grandpa does the same thing from earlier. Meanwhile, Miss Rabbit and the Pigs then make it to the house, with Daddy Pig bringing in the groceries as Mummy Pig explains, but she then says to her mother about her not being at the airport. Granny Pig then gets her phone out to call a taxi. Miss Rabbit then talks to her and Granny tells her to take her to the airport. Peppa then tells her father if they could wave a goodbye to Granny, and they get in the taxi to go to the airport. On the ride there, Daddy Pig explains that they're in a bit of a hurry, and Miss Rabbit brings up that topic. Daddy then says that Granny Pig has a plane to catch, with Peppa saying that she is going on holiday, with Miss Rabbit bringing up a holiday topic, then Peppa says if she is talking like a taxi driver again, with Miss Rabbit replying a yes. They make it to the airport and Granny Pig waves a goodbye to Peppa, George and Daddy Pig. Mr. Wolf then comes out of the airport and hops in the taxi. Peppa then tells her father if she knew how they'd get home, with Daddy Pig replying "in the taxi," but then he realises it's gone. Meanwhile, Miss Rabbit is telling Mr. Wolf about his holiday, but he replies that he's tired and tells her if he minds if they don't talk. Miss Rabbit then brings up a talk topic, and as they make it to the Wolves' house, she tells him that her sister can talk, but Miss Rabbit's phone rings and Daddy Pig tells her to pick them up from the airport, but she is stopped by Mr. Bull on the way there and tells him if he is mending the road, but he changes that to an airport mend, and explains that his truck had broken down. Miss Rabbit then tells him to hop into the taxi, but Mr. Badger fills the taxi's interior with sand, and the two then drive to the airport. At the airport, Mr. Bull speaks to his other workers and pours the sand out of the taxi. Daddy Pig then tells Miss Rabbit to take them home, in which she does and tells them about her being their last taxi ride of the day. Miss Rabbit then drives back to the supermarket and continues with her customers paying food, with the narrator saying that it is a busy day for her, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Miss Rabbit Supporting Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig *Mr. Wolf *Granny Pig *Grandpa Pig *Mr. Bull *Mr. Rhinoceros *Mr. Labrador *Mr. Potato (mentioned) Minor Characters *Mr. Fox *Mummy Dog *Mrs. Cow *Mr. Badger *Mummy Pony *Mr. Cat *Doctor Brown Bear *Mummy Wolf *Dr. Elephant Trivia *The plane seen in "Flying on Holiday," "The Holiday House," and "The End of the Holiday" makes a reappearance in this episode. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 5